


The Angel and the Elf

by cometthespacerock



Series: Shipmas 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albie's band, Albus loves sweets, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Shipmas 2018, chocolate frogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock
Summary: Scorpius wants to see just how far Albus will go for a chocolate frog.For the Shipmas 2018 Prompt Day 6: I don’t care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with, I’m not dressing up as an elf





	The Angel and the Elf

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song [The Angel and the Jerk.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOxcG0DxYXY)  
> For the Shipmas 2018 Prompt Day 6: I don’t care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with, I’m not dressing up as an elf  
> Thank you so much Littlerose13writes for this prompt!
> 
> I almost didn't finish this one.  
> Look out for the playlist at the end!

“Rock, paper, scissors, _shoot_ ,” the two boys on the bus call out. They’re nestled side by side, bottles littered by their feet.

“Fuck that, I’m _not_ your bitch,” the dark haired one says to the sandy haired.

“Be my wife,” the sandy hair teases. “And I’ll eat _all_ your cookies.”

The boy with the long brunette hair ties his hair up into a bun. “Ash, you’re Ry’s bitch. It’s been that way since primary. If you don’t want to be Ry’s wife, then you can be the gayest elf of all.”

“You’re actually gay,” Ashton points out. “Why don’t you be the elf?”

Dylan looks over at the two lovebirds nestled together. Albus and Scorpius are side by side. Scorpius is stroking Albus’ hair, weaving his fingers through the thick locks. Dylan watches as the blond presses a kiss to the shorter boy, who was sleeping and tired. Scorpius and Albus had been attached at the hip since Scorpius had entered their lives, and none of them mind one bit. He brings the comfort that Albus needs, and once he loosened up a little, Scorpius was actually really fun to have around.

From across the couch, Scorpius kneads fingers into Albus’ hair. “I’ll give you my chocolate frogs if you dress as the elf.”

“No way!” Albus sits up. “I want to be the reindeer.  You’re the angel; it’s been decided.”

“I thought I was going to be the elf,” Scorpius says, sitting back against the couch. He removes his fingers from Albus’ long hair. “Dylan said he didn’t want to be the elf, and the elf had to be the gayest of them all.”

Albus grumps. “They’re voting to make me the elf. Because I’m short.” Albus really hates being the shortest band member sometimes. He also hates how his height sometimes amuses Scorpius, purposely putting _no no_ items on top shelves Albus couldn’t reach.

“Albie’s the elf,” Dylan calls out. “He’s the gayest of them all.”

Scorpius giggles and presses a kiss to the grumpy boy’s cheek. He gently pushes Albus’ long fringe from his face, tucking it behind his ear. All the band members plus himself hadn’t cut their hair since the start of tour, if not longer. Scorpius’ own hair was currently down his neck and his fringe was starting to have that bit of wave to it. It was shaggy, and Scorpius kind of enjoyed the relaxing feel of it.

Albus’ own hair was already much longer. He had cut it just a bit before tour, into some style that was longer than the style he preferred to wear his hair. It had got back to that state where he could almost tie it back again, although his fringe still stayed artfully messy.

The other two boys look over at Scorpius and Albus and grin. “Albie the elf. Perfect. Reindeer Dyl, we’re the Clauses: Mister and Misses, and Scorp’s the angel fit for the tree. The best holiday music video _ever_.”

“So what’re you doing this music video for?” Scorpius asks. “Is it for your Christmas EP? The one with five songs, one per each of us?”

“Christmas EP advert. It’s going to premier as a music video during one of those holiday concerts on the telly, then our EP is going to be one of those _fantastic_ stocking stuffers as they call them.”

“I vote we give a copy to your grandmother Al,” the boy with the bobbing bun on his head says, taking a seat next to the happy couple. He grins at the two of them. “Albie’s Gran hates our music. She says it’s too loud and that he swears too much.” Dylan goes to pinch Albus’ cheek. “She also says Al’s fringe is too long and we all need haircuts and proper clothing.”

Scorpius chuckles as Albus swats at the hand of his bassist. “She likes me.”

“She doesn’t hate _us_ ,” Dylan explains. “She just doesn’t like our clothes and hair and stuff. But then, Ash’s mum doesn’t care too much for our music either.”

“She loves us; what’re you talking about?” Ashton chips in. “Mum just likes the more deeper songs. Like Albie’s love song.”

Albus blushes, as he always does when his song writing is brought up. The compliments towards his songs is something he doesn’t think he can ever get used too. Being told that his music _speaks_ to people is a new emotion he doesn’t know how to explain to anyone who isn’t an artist. He just writes out what makes sense to him, and somehow, people got it.

“We’re just going to cover Christmas songs,” Albus replies. “It’s nothing too deep.”

“But if Dyl sticks with his choice of that Pansy Division song—“Ashton shakes his head. ”It’ll be wicked, honest. Homophobes crying over their precious Billy listening to music about candy canes and butts.”

“Wait,” Ryan says, jumping over to the side of the couch the band and Scorpius were on. “Dyl’s doing that song? With the candy canes and butts and arses and holes and stuff? Fuck me, this is brills! So I’m doing that Christmas List song, Dyl’s doing the gayest Christmas shit ever, Scorp’s being a sap, what about you, Al, Ash?”

The bus comes to a halt and the band bundles up in clothing. They’re in some warehouse in Tennessee, set to film their music video for their upcoming Christmas EP. There’s one new song, and 5 covers, one chosen by every member of the band and Scorpius.

“I think Boxing Day for me, and Yule Shoot your eye out for Albie.”

Ryan snorts. “Wow, you two are _such_ a joy this lovely holiday. Scorp, when did you know you’ve married _the Grinch_.”

Scorpius concentrates on the muggle references being darted around. Two of them are song names, he’s pretty sure. One is a muggle cartoon, he thinks. He’s heard references of it around lately. Supposedly it’s about a Grinch who dislikes the holiday.

“Oh, he’s not a Grinch,” Scorpius defends. “Albie’s a grump, but not a Grinch.” Scorpius bends down to kiss his boyfriend again, grabbing his hand and walking off the bus.

Very few people are out and about, which is a good thing. The band didn’t know where they’d be filming their music video, which means that they can’t be tracked by fans. None of the boys seem disappointed, and plus, it seems as if they’re not in a very punk-like area.

Scorpius rubs his arms around himself as they step inside the warehouse. “It’s cold,” he announces. “Horribly chilly.”

“Is that a British accent I hear?” A voice calls out. None of the boys know who exactly the woman is, but, they only know she must be someone working on the music video.

There’s a nudge from Ryan to Ashton. “Watch,” he says in a whisper. “She’s going to think we’re that British boyband.”

Her face falls when instead of five prim and proper British boys, she sees the band. The boys are all in t-shirts and jeans, messy hair and skate shoes and converse. They’re not the prim and proper looking boyband, although many of them could pass for a boyband member if they cleaned up a little more.

“Oh,” she says, her face falling. Her eyes scan over the five boys. “Right. That _other_ band.” She presses her lips together, disappointed at the fact she won’t be rubbing elbows with high fame. “There are four of you, then who’s _he_?” She directs her eyes to Scorpius. Out of the five of them, Scorpius is the best dressed, although even he is starting to get sloppy. (Not like the rest of the band, but definitely isn’t as prim as Draco Malfoy would have dressed him.)

“My boyfriend,” Albus replies. “And he’s in the video.” Albus puts on that no nonsense tone of voice, something that he’s learned to do over the touring career. They’ve started to run into people who want to change the band’s image, or hurt the band. It’s not uncommon to meet someone who tries to force a cleaner image to a punk rock band that doesn’t care too much about rules.

“But dear, I thought the angel was a girl,” she says, squinting at the paper in hands.

“Nope,” Albus replies, shaking his head. His band go to back behind him.

“Well then,” She says and nods. ”I guess you boys go to hair and makeup, then we’ll come get you.” She presses her lips to a smile.

“Oh,” Dylan says and nudges the girl with a wink. “That boy you think from that boy band, he’s not interested in girls,” Dylan winks at her, going to the back to the hair and makeup room.

The woman makes a grumbled noise and starts setting up for the music video while the boys are in hair and makeup.

Ashton and Ryan are getting their Clauses costumes on and Scorpius stands beside Albus while he’s getting his hair poked and prodded at. “Albie,” Scorpius says with a little grin.

The hairdresser frowns, combing through the thick locks. “It really needs a bit of a trim,” she tells Albus. She looks at the side at Scorpius. “I do promise I won’t ruin your image,” she promises.

Scorpius gives a little grin to Albus. “May I talk to my boyfriend please?” He asks the woman, being as sweet as possible.

“Well, sure. I’ll go get a bottle of water. May I get you one?”

“Sparkling,” Scorpius replies with a smile. He then turns to his boyfriend. “Dad sent me a box of chocolate frogs. They’re your favourite and it’s almost your birthday.” Scorpius kisses his cheek. “I opened up one. What will you do for it?”

Albus scrunches his brow. He connects the two pieces together and feels heat go to his cheeks. “You didn’t,” he says, trying to keep his excitement down.

“I did.” Scorpius winks playfully, an act he’s become good at while on tour. “The re-issued 2014 Goncalo Flores frog card. Ultra-Rare. Found it in the box dad sent over. It could be yours…” Scorpius teases his boyfriend.

Albus jolts up. “Fuck, I will _pay_ you for it.”

“Nah,” Scorpius says with a sly smirk.

“I will fucking _fuck you_ right here.”

“Tempting,” Scorpius says, pulling the card from his pocket and twirling the card in his fingers.

“I’m a shitty top, but I’ll top.”

“Tempting.” Scorpius looks at the card his boyfriend desperately wants. “Will you wear your glasses tonight and let the woman cut your hair?”

Albus frowns, narrowing his eyes. He looks at the card he so desperately wants to have. He should just buy his own, but he has no idea about the wizarding towns in this place. Do Americans even _have_ chocolate frogs? Grimacing, he tugs on his long fringe.

“Is that _seriously_ the only bribe you can think of?”

“As someone who tried brushing your hair last night with no tangle potion in sight I think it’s pretty reasonable. And your eyes are horrible without your glasses. You _know_ that.” Scorpius kisses his nose. ”Also, if Teddy asks about _any_ sort of haircare you did while you’re away, you can say you got a trim. Better than nothing,” Scorpius says. He holds the card up for Albus to look at.

Albus smiles at the card. The Flores on the card gives a wink at Albus, tossing his head back and giving a devious grin at him. Despite his utmost devotion to Scorpius, the card-Flores seems tempting. He tugs again at his messy fringe.

“It’s not because you’re not hot. You’re hot no matter _what_ you do and don’t wear. Long hair is good on you, so is short hair. _I’m_ just the one stuck brushing your hair lately. But if you’d rather I have the card,” Scorpius says wistfully.

Albus looks at the grinning card again and shoots a look to his boyfriend. “ _Okay_ ,” he gives in. “Because you know my weaknesses: your stupid cute eyes and that stupid man,” Albus says with a grumble.

She comes back in with three bottles of water, one sparkling for Scorpius. The girl hands the bottle to the two of them, sucking on her own bottle before putting it down. “Right. So, you want me to style it, or are we going for a nice cut, or, what’s the plan here?”

“It’s a music video,” Albus replies. “For our Christmas single. I’m an elf,” he says with a bit of resistance to the word elf. “Scorpius, that’s my boyfriend, he’s an angel. My bassist is a reindeer, and those two,” he says, jerking his thumb across the room. “Are the Clauses: Mister and Misses.”

“I see,” she says, starting to comb his hair. She struggles through another knot. “Did we decide on what we’re doing?”

“Trim,” Scorpius says and Albus nods.

“And eyeliner, right? What’s the music video about?”

Albus nods, then starts to explain the music video. “It’s just kind of us doing a holiday song I wrote. It’s an upbeat Christmas song that’s a bit untraditional. Oh—oh. Here’s my other guitar player here,” Albus says, and looks at the camera shoved in his face.

“We’re here with Albie Pooter, Pooter? I mean Potter, and his better half Scorpius uh, I forgot your last name.” The camera is shoved at Albus and Scorpius. “Scorpius, tell us what’s going on!” Ashton asks in a mock reporter voice.

“Well Ash,” Scorpius plays along. “Albie’s getting a nice trim up because his _mean mean_ boyfriend is tired of brushing through knots.”

“Care to remark?” Ashton asks Albus who shoves his hand over the camera, pushing it away.

Scorpius laughs as the other goes to bother the three who are finished getting ready. They’re goofing off in the video that Scorpius is sure will be uploaded to the band’s social media page. He doesn’t mind too much, knowing it goes well with them as a whole. His fans like seeing him and Albus looking all cute together, and Scorpius has no problems with it.

As soon as the hairdresser finishes, she sprays Albus’ hair in place and Scorpius grins, kissing his boyfriend again. “I can see your eyes,” he teases, and goes to press a kiss to his lips. “Mm,” Scorpius laughs. “Tastes like water,” he laughs, as Albus steps down. He runs to change into his elf costume, scowling when he comes out.

The band all cheer and Albus ducks his head, ashamed of the outfit. He doesn’t like how he jingles as he walks, nor does he like the jingle of his hat or shoes. He grumps, sitting on a piece of the music video set.

“And here we have the Christmas Grinch,” Ashton says, shoving the camera in Albus’ face again. Albus lets out a forced laugh, pushing the camera from his face, going to pay attention to Scorpius who is currently on the set of the music video.

“Fuck off, Ash. M’not the Christmas Grinch.”

“Well Mister Jolly Elf, can you care to tell us what this song is about? Why is there an angel?” he shoves the camera in the face, acting like an annoying pap.

Albus turns red and this time the laughter comes from his band mates. “Because,” Albus says simply, which clearly isn’t the best answer. He looks at the band member who is near him, which is just Ash and the camera. “It’s about a misfit and a boy falling in love. Shit Mate, the lyrics are _literally_ _Please come home dear; I don’t think I can spend another minute here. The halls so cold and, I don’t want to spend my Christmas with these lonely tears. I fucked up one too many times, and I, I promise, I promise this time we can do things right,”_ Albus starts to sing.

“But why the costumes?” Ashton asks, grinning at Albus’ singing voice.

“That’s your idea. But you know, misfit elf. Elves and angels don’t normally date. I don’t know,” Albus replies with a quiet shrug.

Ashton turns to face the camera. “Welp, there you have it from the mysterious tunes of Albie. Let’s see who else we can bother,” Ash says, and gets up starts to goof off with the other boys waiting across the set.

“Albie,” Scorpius calls from across the set. Scorpius looks at the blond who’s smiling at him, and his breath is taken away. Scorpius dressed as an angel couldn’t _be_ more fitting. His white blond hair shines against the gold, and when he smiles he radiates. He looks like an angel stepped out the school nativity play, or that he could fly off with his wings right now.

“You’re needed in ten,” Scorpius says, going over to his boyfriend. He sticks his thumb in his mouth and smiles. “You’re a cute elf,” he says, reaching up to flick the jingle bell. “You think your Gran could knit you jumpers with bells on them?”

Albus looks at his radiating smile and shakes his head. “Not a chance. Imagine forty bells going off at once. Oh, and you _know_ Freddie would charm his to be naughty. Gran would have a _fit_.”

Scorpius laughs, and pokes at the jingle bell again.  “Not forty, is it? But that’s enough for your Gran to have a fit. What’re you wearing for your band playing part? The usual?”

Albus nods. “Just some generic Christmas jumpers. We’re all wearing stupid hats though.”

“You look cute in that stupid hat,” Scorpius teases, going to press a kiss to Albus again. “Hey…”Scorpius says, but then frowns when Albus is called to go perform.

Scorpius watches the band perform on the set. It’s different watching recordings than it is watching live. The energy is more when it’s live, but on set it’s quiet. It’s a beautiful thing to see, and under the fake snow and silly costumes, it really is a pretty setting. Whoever designed the set makes the setting feel like they’re outside, or in a certain room or location.

The energy of the band performing makes Scorpius smile. Albus is doing well in all he thought he’d be terrible at. His social skills haven’t sucked hardly at all, and he’s been trying extra hard with all his normal struggles. Of course Albus still naps when he gets overwhelmed, but, Scorpius doesn’t mind joining with him. It’s pretty rare Albus wants to nap completely alone.

He watches at the band starts goofing off, and watches how Albus partakes in some of the actions he wouldn’t have done in their dorm at school. His comfort level with his band, his _friends_ rivals every relationship he made at Hogwarts.

Albus looks over a Scorpius and beams, giving him a wave. Scorpius beams in response. Years ago, he never thought that Albie would be _this_ joyful. But he found the boy’s passion, his calling. He found what makes his heart pulse, aside from himself.

Scorpius expands his fabric wings and nearly glides over. He hears the band laughing and goofing off in a circle on the stage. They’re all still in costume. He goes to slide over to Albus, gliding into his lap with his angel outfit. Grinning, he knocks the elf hat off and the band just smirks knowingly at the two of them.

“What’d you have to pay Albie to get him to do that?” Dylan asks, looking at Scorpius.

“Probably had to blow him off in the chair,” Ryan snorts.

“You’re both wrong,” Scorpius says, and adjusts his halo. “I just know what Albie likes.”

There’s a snort, and Albus rolls his eyes. “He’s not wrong. Besides, it wasn’t anything sexual. We’re not all sex.”

“I sleep above you, that’s a lie,” Dylan replies.

“And I’m across from you two, so I _know_ you’re sexual.”

Albus just sends a glare at both of them, then steals the halo off Scorpius. He puts it on his head and walks off. He’s not angry, he’s just starting to get in one of his overwhelmed states. He goes over to the sleigh on the set and takes a seat, going to sit by himself to decompress. He’s not upset at any of his bandmates. They were teasing, but they weren’t being horrible. He knows none of them mean it, and he knows none of them are going to be upset that he needs that bit of decompressing time.

Living constantly with four other people is a difficult task, especially for someone like himself, who is a very big introvert. Albus gives a shy wave across to his band members who just smile back. They’ve known Albus long enough to know his space isn’t an angry thing, and that Scorpius usually makes most things better.

Albus sits for a few minutes by himself in the sleigh and the fake snow, hearing the band start to make stupid bets about stupid things. He can hear Scorpius’ jingle from the elf hat the angel was forced to have instead of the halo. When the jingle comes closer, Albus scoots over.

“Hey Koalabee,” Scorpius says, bending down to press a kiss to Albus’ smooth and silky hair. Albus grimaces at the nickname. It’s a pet name Scorpius started using once he learned Albus’ patronus. Albus hates his patronus, but he never has the heart to correct Scorpius’ silly pet name. It’s something unique to Scorpius.

“Scorpion King,” Albus weakly teases back.

“Are you just overwhelmed?” He asks, reaching to run his hand through the soft strands. Albus lets out a quiet nod, pulling away from the hair touch.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, but Scorpius just smiles kindly.

“They’re making stupid bets and dares over there. It’s a bit like alcohol in the commons. They’ve never done the boarding school thing. This is probably like that for them.”

Albus gives Scorpius a tilted smile. “Probably,” he says and shrugs a little. Albus scoots closer to Scorpius.

“Do you ever wish we had a group like this in Hogwarts?” Scorpius asks, curious. The more of life on a tour bus, the more he wished he had a group like this in Hogwarts. It was always him and Albus, and sometimes the Scamander Twins who were younger.  But as for a large group of friends, Albus and Scorpius didn’t have any. Albus only had a group to hang out with when he joined the quidditch team, and that was near the end of their sixth year.

Albus shrugs, but Scorpius sees his eyes water. “I never thought I’d have any friends. James used to have so many, and I was always jealous of that. When I met them I was so happy to have kids to play with. Kids who weren’t Rose. But then I met you and that’s all that mattered. What about you?” Albus asks quietly. He pushed his way under Scorpius’ arm for a cuddle.

“Sometimes. It’d be nice to have a group to get invited to parties, or be one of those popular kids. But I’ve got you, and that’s all I ever wanted. Even if you are a slut for chocolate frogs,” Scorpius teases.

Albus’ cheeks redden and he pushes out the cuddle. “I just like chocolate. Grow up with a mum who didn’t allow sweets. It happens.” Albus looks over at the boys who are laughing and doing stupid bets. Albus gets a little twinkle in his eye. He wipes off the wet in his eyes. “How many chocolate frogs do I need to give you for you to dye your hair like candy floss?”

Scorpius sputters, brow raised. He snorts a little bit. “If it’s temporary, five. If it’s going to be in my hair when I see my father and grandparents, none. Not enough chocolate frogs in the world. Why?”

“I just thought a candy elf would look cute.”

Scorpius has an amused smile on his face. “Are we resorting to stupid dormitory bets? I will give you thirteen chocolate frogs, regardless of cards, if you post that picture from your ninth birthday party on to the bands Instagram page.”

Albus grins. “I’ll raise your thirteen chocolate frogs and give you _fifteen_ chocolate frogs, cards included, if you switch costumes with me.”

Sorpius laughs, and Albus loved that sound. It’s always been the most calming sound. “Koalabee,” Scorpius says, smiling. “Love, there are not enough chocolate frogs in the world for me to wear that elf costume. Nor do I fit in it. Ry had his father send it in your size only.”

Albus scowls. “What about a jar of pepper imps and fifteen chocolate frogs if we switch and _you know_ right here.”

Scorpius laughs, turning pinker. “No deal. Sorry Love, but only you fit in the elf costume. Ryan paid me in his father’s new custom scarf to act like I thought I was going to be the elf. I’m sorry,” Scorpius apologizes.

“So wait,” Albus says face falling. “Are you telling me that you paid me chocolate frogs to do something I had to do anyway?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because you, Albus Severus Potter, are a _slut_ for chocolate frogs. And I love you,” he adds, kissing his nose.

“How did you end up in _Slytherin_?” Albus questions. “That’s the most Hufflepuff thing you could’ve _done_.”

“I also made you do two tasks you _hate_. So like that.” Scorpius smirks. “And I had you put that picture you detested onto social media, and basically gave you the okay into something you thought I wouldn’t like.”

“Malfoys,” Albus mutters, but smiles playfully.

“Indeed,” Scorpius says with a nod. “Now should we be brave Gryffindors and try that candy floss on the bus, or should we go try and see how Gryffindor your band is?”

“Lets see how Gryffindor the band is,” Albus decides.

Scorpius grins. “How many chocolate frogs would Dylan need to cut _his_ hair?”

“Oh,” Albus laughs. “There aren’t enough chocolate frogs in the world for that task. Or security.”

Scorpius takes Albus’ hands and lace them into his own, joining him as they walk hand in hand back to his band.

“I can’t believe you sold me out for a _scarf_.”

“It was designer.”

“ _You’re_ such a slut for nice clothes.”

Scorpius kisses Albus and tangles his hands into his hair, pulling the halo off and putting the hat back on. “I’ll race you to the snowman.”

“You’re on.”

Scorpius watches as Albus runs off to join his band playing in the snow. Standing back he smiles, seeing Albus’ bandmates welcome him back and give him hugs and then throw snow at him.

_No amount_ of chocolate frogs could be better than these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Soundtrack:
> 
>   
> **Raging Fire**  
>   
>  _Shove this S**t into your sock and Stuff It_  
>   
>  **1.** Winter Regrets (Original Track)( _-aka Albie writes sad songs during the holidays_ )  
>  **2.** [My Christmas List](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ccux71pdKOo&t=0s&list=PL79jS_RS9C6DPJIAnX3GdyKUsv8Ar0cjM&index=9) (Cover)( _Ryan's Choice aka that kid on Christmas _)__  
>  **3.** [Sleigh Ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6Hce0HAn_A&list=PL79jS_RS9C6DPJIAnX3GdyKUsv8Ar0cjM&index=21) (Cover)( _Scorpius' Choice aka he's really such a sap(and he sings!!!)_ )  
>  **4.** [Boxing Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy3bYIu8ukA&list=PL79jS_RS9C6DPJIAnX3GdyKUsv8Ar0cjM&index=24) (Cover)( _Ash picks the best covers_ )  
>  **5.** [Yule Shoot Your Eye Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z94OertJl5E&list=PL79jS_RS9C6DPJIAnX3GdyKUsv8Ar0cjM&index=6) (Cover)( _aka Albie went hard on the angst here_ )  
>  **6.** [Homo Christmas (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoJS_95HWGI)(Explicit)( _aka Dylan got Horny_ )  
> 
> 
>   
> Stay tuned for the next prompt. More fluff awaits!
> 
> as always [my writing tumblr](http://spacerockwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
